


无明/Avidya

by LanZiZhan



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:08:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29195844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanZiZhan/pseuds/LanZiZhan
Summary: 乌洛卡伊（或任何背叛的家主）＆莱杰罗。标题注：无明佛教用语，指的是一种蒙昧愚痴、无法真正理解事物真相的状态。佛教认为无明是一切烦恼的根本，是因缘法的起端。无明分为：一念无明，无始无明。一念无明指的是人们由“念”产生的无明状态，一念不觉而有无明，一念继一念，而后万念，错误的念头最终遮蔽了内心的光明和本性。The word Avidya comes from Buddhism, it refers to one's blindness that arose from hatred and eventually end up in madness.
Relationships: Urokai Agvain/Cadis Etrama di Raizel





	无明/Avidya

**Author's Note:**

> 高贵如莱杰罗，也曾处决过自己的亲兄弟；叛徒如乌洛卡伊，也曾全心全意地拥护过他的信仰。如标签所示，这会是莱杰罗中心的故事，但视角是他者的。我们一直在阅读由胜者书写的历史，现在是时候倾听那些消失在历史中的败者的自述了。  
> 在父权与君权的双重统治下，他是他的主君，是他的信仰，也是他的仇敌，他的至恨。乌洛卡伊，即那个红头发的、因与弗兰克斯坦争风吃醋而瞎了一只眼睛的叛徒家主，在本文中是一个象征与意向，替换成罗格提斯、扎勒卡斯利阿那、伊迪安，都是一样的。为什么这些曾频繁觐见莱杰罗，甚至不约而同警告弗兰克斯坦不要伤到他的贵族们，最后会站在他们敬爱的大贵族的对立面呢？

他失控了。  
一股无明业火烧在他心底，惹得他周身皮肤发烫。  
我真他妈爱你，爱到你对我的一颦一笑都记在心上，爱到你对我的每一句话语都铭记于心，一年复一年，爱到累积起来的心意都转化为怨，像燎原之火迅猛地铺散开来，不燃尽天下不罢休。然后这时才笃定地发现——爱和恨是同类同源的。  
莱杰罗。我的大贵族——众人心中的精神信仰。今天就要与你交战，送你入永眠，这是我必须做的，也是你应得的，你懂不懂？忍耐已经到了限度，既然你从来无法属于我，就请别再在我面前强硬地劝导，干涉我的选择，继续积累我的感情。  
他靠在冰冷的城墙边，身体却因按耐不住的激动而颤抖。今天，一个值得纪念的日子。Union众人都知道的，莱杰罗即将被突袭，被永远逐出洛凯道尼阿的日子。是莱杰罗被送入永恒的长眠，踩在他坟头建立纪元的新秩序的日子。以及，只有自己才记得的，被加冕为一家之主后第一千年纪念的日子。因为归顺Union，抛弃人丁衰落的家族，已经没有人再记得了。但他将领取到这千年来最好的登记纪念礼物了，莱杰罗。再也别见了，莱杰罗。今天，我将打败你。  
那人从黑暗中，顺着森林树影的边缘一步步走过来，脚步沉重。他直瞪瞪地望过去，心脏剧烈跳动。那人走近了，走到他面前了。他摆出最嘲讽的笑脸，酝酿着想说点什么。脚刚迈上前一步，就与那人前行的身影擦身而过。  
那人不打算理他。  
心中起火，烈焰熊熊。  
“喂！”他大叫一声，追上前几步，跑到那人侧面。那人微垂着头，右肩可能因近期站战斗的伤痛而低垮下去。眼角凝固着干涸的血痕，一直垂到嘴角，他是他为逝去的生命的默哀。您还好吗？他差点说出口。  
“乌洛卡伊。”那人脚步一顿，微侧过头，脸上是一贯的云淡风轻。  
又是这样的表情。他心中冷笑，顶着这样一张脸，不知道无视了自己多少年。他可是他心中的神啊，为什么无数次向神祈愿，都换不回他的一个眼神的施舍？于是，他也摆出了一个完美无缺的笑容，“呵呵，莱杰罗大人。好久不见啊。”  
那人含糊地应了一声，又似乎是什么都没应，眼神绕过他，飘向前方，路的尽头。  
一时间，两人就这样站着，沉默在空气中蔓延。他是真没话说了。这人都被贵族追认为叛徒，赶出洛凯道尼阿了，针对他的消耗计划已经具备足够杀伤力，自己也许不该用言语再刺激他。他胡乱琢磨。  
那人微微侧开，慢吞吞地开口道：“嗯，那么，先失礼了。”  
心中有火，延绵不绝，风雨不消。  
他扑上前的那一刻，心底知道自己失去了理智，是他亲手抛弃理智的。曾是不敢平视，不敢靠近的高高在上的存在，现在被他压在冰冷潮湿的石墙上。他感受到满怀的冰冷，颤抖的指尖触碰到青苔的黏腻，夜露侵入他的衣袖。嘴唇侵上，如最原始的猛兽般撕咬、吸允。他把心中的燥热通过唇舌传递给他。对方嘴中冰凉，似乎还有一股苦涩，始终没有任何回应。他吻他，就像在凌虐一具死尸。他停下了，松开禁锢在那人身侧的手，两人分开。他朝那人眼中望去，想看清在一片昏暗中，那张脸现在是什么表情。  
那人抬手抹去肩头被挤压出褶皱的痕迹。他嘴角残存的粘液在黑暗中反射着清丽的微光，眼中闪烁的血光，被额头的碎发轻掩着。  
你现在知道了。他冷笑。总算是让你的这张脸为我染上些不一样的颜色。  
“这是什么意思，乌洛卡伊。”那人压低了声音质问。  
他一愣，是啊，他本是还想说些什么的。该说些什么呢？他忘了……  
那人随即偏偏头，似乎也为当下情形苦恼，他疑惑而小声地自答：“祝贺继位千年？”  
他颤抖，心仿佛被狠狠捏了一把。  
“主人！”黑暗中走出一个金发的高大男人，他的深色西装熨帖地包裹着身躯，与夜色融为一体。  
那人迅速往离他远一点的方向偏开了，坚定地绕开他，往那边走去。  
金发男人的呼唤总会得到那人的回应。  
二人一前一后消失在视野中，凌冽的风将他们的对话断断续续地传来。  
“一切已经安排妥当。刚刚M21还联系我……”  
“不必告诉我。”  
“……”  
“是你的话，一切都会完成得很好的。”  
身后的空间波动了一瞬，伊迪安在叫：“乌洛卡伊！”他回头的瞬间脸上已经本能地换上一张完美的笑脸。顶着这张无死角的笑脸，他重新回到Union，回到罗格提斯和扎勒卡斯利阿那身边。

后来再见到那人，是在东亚一隅，一个叫做学校的场所里。人类的幼崽被圈禁在这里，接受金发男人和一些其他什么人的教导。他难以置信地望着那人的笑脸，那人身边坐着个举止大大咧咧的红发男孩，耷拉着眼皮打着哈欠，此时也正莫名其妙地看着他。  
从什么时候开始，那人身边永远不缺人陪伴了？为什么千千万万这么多血统高贵的贵族在侧，他却总是选择他们？他的视线在这个房间里流转，当年威震四方的大贵族跌入凡间，就被困在这样的破地方吗？可真是苍天长眼。他故作轻松地看着那人，嘲讽张口就来，甚至因这日思夜想的场景而发挥得更出色。  
“哎呀呀。您现在怎么这么弱了啊？可真是不如我了啊。”  
人类男孩扫了他一眼，望向那人：“你认识这人吗，莱？”  
“我……”

望着莱杰罗要说话，他再次高声打断：“哪能啊！我怎敢和这位论朋友啊？”不论莱杰罗想对他们的关系下什么定义，他都讨厌。他知道他口中说出的答案，绝不会是他想听到的回答。  
然后金发男人带着三个凶神恶煞的改造人过来了。莱杰罗当着这些人的面向他提出郑重警告。说他太过执着于夺取力量，说禁止再踏足这个满是未成年人类的地方。那人说的话他一句也不想去回忆，只记得熟悉的语调，仿佛那人从未离开。而他，就像一个拿着满分考卷呈给严父的孩子，满心欢喜地等待称赞，严父却指着分数告诉他是算错了分。  
心有烈火，烈火灼心，终日煎熬。  
离开时，他的心被揉进玻璃渣般钝痛。

“乌洛卡伊，你说这次干掉两位长老的，会不会是那位？”  
“……”他烦躁地挠挠头。每次听到这个称呼，他的心都会不由自主地狂跳几下。  
“毕竟只有他，有能力一次对抗两位啊！”  
他陷在头发里的十指紧了又紧。两位……吗？要论整个Union，能消减率领百十队伍的长老的，也只有那个人了。怎么，那人还没有用尽力量？我都已经做到这份上了，何尝不是强迫自己远离战场，去过自己向往的隐居生活，为什么你还是像孤魂野鬼那样渗入我的生活？  
拿到新的血石试验品，听着罗格提斯给众人讲述新一轮的行动计划，他心里五味陈杂。他想，也许时间真的能冲淡一切。因为他能清晰地感觉到，上一秒，他对莱杰罗的恨意还没有这么浓。太久没找你麻烦，都快把你忘了呢，真谢谢你现在又蹦跶出来提醒我！可怜你终日和那些人类残次品为伍，而我留在这势不可挡的Union，力量逐渐壮大——要是当初低个头，你又何至于沦落如此？  
他悬在屏幕上方的右手有一点抖，他瞪着显示屏上那块花花绿绿的像素块直到瞪出泪来。那是莱杰罗现如今的宅邸，也是他们下一次行动的目标。呵，莱杰罗，对我说些什么吧，做点什么吧！承认我吧，认可我走的路吧！追求更强的力量，为家族谋求更好的生存，又何错之有？  
然后莱杰罗就做了些什么。金发男人来到他的面前，向他传达了莱杰罗的训示，他把自己打败了。不，是那个金发男人打败了这边的Union队员。可是他眼中的期盼只向着那个人。那位，这一次，居然，又赢了？是了，这才是您啊，不悲不喜坐镇洛凯道尼阿，接受众人的觐见，也包括他精心准备的茶点，反手就不由分说把叛徒送入永眠，云淡风轻，从不讲丝毫情面，仿佛整个世界没有一个人可以走入他的心中。他亦笑亦哭，抬手蒙住脸，耳边长老的咒骂也逐渐模糊了。瘦死的骆驼比马大。他对自己说。他已经沉睡了八百余年，纵使力量强大，又能消耗个几回？就他身边那几个虾兵蟹将，还能对抗抵消他们千年来的努力成果不成？苦心孤诣，步步为营，这千年来的计划，他们已经走了一半有余，不曾出过一次差错，剩下的路自然也会好好走下去。  
莱杰罗。贵族衰败，被狼族侵占地盘，战场厮杀从来没有你；为了贵族的荣耀和尊严，牺牲自我寻求出路，反倒是能被宣布无数条罪状。军心动摇，贵族们相顾无言，他们在洛凯道尼阿寻求你的安慰，在染血的深渊里呼唤你的名讳，那时你又在哪里？你尽过统治者的义务吗？就这样，还想否定我、打压我；从不露面，倒还想就这样对我的选择指手画脚？你难道以为，就凭借我一己之力真能害你陷入百年沉睡？不都是家主们、贵族们、甚至你的敌人们，全都对你忍无可忍？  
伊迪安战战兢兢地问，还打吗，还进攻吗？

“当然！”他咬紧牙关，属于贵族的血从他破裂的脸颊淌下。  
心火不绝，汹涌难灭。

停战期，他迎来了的族人的探望。族人是他母亲的朋友，在北欧的山林里率领家族过着平静的隐居生活，久不问世事。她思索着询问：“我来的路上，听说你们又消减了一位长老，那接下来怎么办啊？”  
他的心一沉，不快地撇撇嘴：“只有弱者才会被处决，强者只会更强。”  
“那你们现在力量怎么样，有没有增强？”朋友喝着他刚倒的茶，低头评价，“你的手艺不错。”  
“唔……虽说……嗯，还行吧。”他尝试以几个论断开头，都没能接下去。以后会好的。他在心里默默说。就算不好，作为消减那人的代价，也值了。反正结局一早就注定。  
“好吧。”朋友似乎并不关心，望着房中简单的布置，直指一个事实：“我说，这么多年了，你一个人呐？你上次说的那个人呢，后来怎么样了？”  
“啊？”他莫名其妙，“谁啊？”  
“就是一千年前你一直跟我提的那个喜欢的贵族！后来什么情况？”  
他很久没说出点什么，只望着她面前的茶杯，那墨绿的茶包泡在一汪金黄色中，起起伏伏。怎么，他竟这般爱慕过那个人吗？他却完全忘了。是什么时候悄然变质的呢？完全没有印象。初见那人时，他还只有半人高，由他的父亲引领着来到莱杰罗身边。他乖巧地垂下头，唤他莱杰罗大人，掌心有汗，心如擂鼓。那人向他轻轻点头。父亲向那人笑着，自豪而骄傲地为他介绍将来继承家族的领主，请求日后让这孩子以家主的身份拜见。那时他们还年轻，他的眉眼是什么模样？有时候，对一个人的情感转换就是能这样没有道理吧。  
“没什么。别提我了，说说你自己吧，族中一切可好？”  
……

罗格提斯给传来简讯，单方面宣布了他被Union抛弃的决定。莱杰罗的人追得太紧了，而他这一支队伍已经成为众矢之的。也许你先出去多一阵子比较好，罗格提斯提议。  
去年今日，他还在规划拥有血石力量和将莱杰罗击败的美好未来；今天，他却站在家徒四壁的房子里，企图扒拉出一些便于逃亡的行李。收拾来收拾去，也就几件贵族的旧制服，身外无物，少得可怜，简直和那人一样啊。拿着制服的手突然触电般顿住。那个人。那个人离开圣地的水晶棺时，身边有带妥帖的衣物吗？他也曾这样收拾行李吗？被全世界抛弃，再也无法回到洛凯道尼阿的禁地，当时他在想些什么呢？  
莱杰罗。没想到，我们最后落得个一样的结局。可是我的这一切，都是因你而起的啊。他背着行李撞开熙熙攘攘的人群，突然听到有人唤他的名字。在他意识到之前，身体就本能地抖了一下，并迅速摆出防卫的姿势。  
是个金发男人，身后是那个熟悉的身影，还跟着三个服装各异的年轻人。又来了，又来了……他握紧手中的衣角。  
一双疯犬般的眼睛盯住了他，邪恶的暗紫色能量隐隐作响。  
“怎么，天天围绕着主人转，在Union做事真够辛苦的。”  
“你也不轻松。”  
“忙着侍奉主人，我可有一堆事可做，又不像你啊！”  
“弗兰克斯坦。”  
……

明里暗里接了几回，他鼓足了劲儿，就想压他一头、赢他一回。不能服软，他对自己说，对那位，永远都不能退缩，“是，我现在是走背运，但时间会证明我才是对的。”  
每和他们交谈一句，他心中就多一点愤恨，烧得他肝脏胀痛，似乎每一句反击都是耗尽心头血铺就的。  
心中之火，燎原之势，毒燎虐焰。

在Union的安全屋里，他翻阅着最新战报，冷笑爬上嘴角。莱杰罗中计了，与敌人交战实是内耗，用光了最后的生命力，时日无多。这意味着洛凯道尼阿无可挽救的衰落。  
呵，大贵族，莱杰罗。原来离了你的贵族只是一艘沉船，可这巨轮曾在海上漂了太久了，谁都不相信会有沉的一天。船长都被船员丢下了海，船员们还以为这样就可以避开往后的风暴和漩涡了。也是有点可笑呢。  
等着吧，莱杰罗。  
最后一场战争，一触即发。  
他还未上场就已经咬牙切齿，心脏在胸腔里不规则地跳动。对着那个人，他永远冷静不下来。  
“乌洛卡伊，使出全力。”那个人说。  
一股熟悉的怒火在胸膛间蹿腾。眼前这个战袍飞扬的身影很是熟悉，仿佛时光一瞬间回到万年前，莱杰罗在父亲的故事中帮扶家族壮大，铲除异己，英姿飒爽。父亲的声音夹杂在炉火的噼啪声中，由近及远。  
“专注，乌洛卡伊。现在，我是你的敌人。”  
他双手颤抖。为什么到了现在，到了你死我活的时候，您还想着要教导我呢？你已经不是洛凯道尼阿万众朝拜的大贵族了，我也……早就不是你庇护下的孩子了。  
在属于莱杰罗的城堡里，他跟着刺眼的金发小子走在通往主殿的路上，忍不住恶狠狠地出言威胁，他质问他一个人类，死皮赖脸躲在大贵族的身边是想干什么，要是胆敢做出不法的事情，当心他把他的脑袋拧下来。那人是他的神，神不可与人私联，神聆听万物祈愿而不出一言。众生平等，众生皆然，他认可这自然的法则，也自主地遵守和拥护它。他从未想过占有神，直到这个低劣人类的出现。他用行动向他展示，神也是可以有偏好的，只是偏爱的人不是他。他把对他的所有感受都埋在心里，三缄其口。怒火灼灼，凝固成火山，终有一天要喷发。  
这是为什么？我无法理解。罗格提斯也不能。大家都这么想。您为什么不解释？  
他们要反叛了，他们要布局了，您肯定有所察觉。为什么不问问我？您问我的话，什么问题我都愿意回答。  
他们要动手了，他们要开战了。您只是点点头，轻轻站在昔日同胞的对面，出手处刑，不悲不喜。  
是啊，这才是您啊。神不言语，神不回答。  
他预感到一切要成定局了。在这之前，他还有些疑问，希望他能解答。  
“所以您早就知道了这一切。”  
那人眼中似是带了一丝怆然。  
“为什么……不制止我呢？”  
“我知道了这一切。但这是你选择的路，我会尊重。”  
意识一片模糊，他吃力地跪倒，一如千年前他作为新加冕的家主，拜倒在莱杰罗面前一样。他知道，自己只有最后一个问题可以问了。  
“知道了这一切，您没有感到愤怒吗？”  
“我感到的，不是愤怒。”血红色的星光模糊了眼前屹立的深色人影。“我感到的，是伤心。”  
他缓缓垂下头。他的神一直没有变。是自己变了，变得能听懂他的意思了。他单单看到那位的不近人情，却不承认看到他的拒绝之意——别企图从他这寻求认可，去寻找自己内心的自我力量。如果早点看出这层意思，也许他还有一丝被挽救的机会。他会跟他说，他愿意为了他去克制，去通过自己的努力获取成果，就像那个该死的人类一样，也请他不要待他那么苛刻，他会受不了的；他会专注训练，带领贵族复兴之际，请给他一个直抒胸臆的机会；因他爱他，离不开他，他的世界里都是他，他会爱他一直到死。  
爱之深，恨之切。大概，那个人对他的恨铁不成钢之心也是如此吧。  
他缓慢地眨着双眼，漫天荧光，如星芒闪烁。他突然想好好睡上一觉，可闭上眼，就能再看见他，叫他如何放得下。  
“……让您伤心，实在抱歉了。”

我们是完完全全两种人。选择了恰恰相反的两条路。你对生命的期盼是中正，我对生命的期盼就是你。父辈口中你的每场布道，我都无缘亲眼目睹；我自己，又何尝不是从没入过你的眼？我从未赢过。是是是，如果这是心术不正，我承认，我态度就未曾端正过。可是这样心术不正的我，喜欢上了那样高贵无暇的你。  
心里塌了一个窟窿，哪怕时过境迁，血肉覆盖昔日的伤痕，残破的灵魂偶然念起你，也依然会疼个血肉模糊。

我还在等。只不过等的是个放下你。  
心心念念，求而不得。一念不觉，妄见顿起，无明乃生。  
念念偏差，念念执着，念念相续，一念而万念，种种业因，永世沉沦。

完

**Author's Note:**

> 注：无明  
> 佛教用语，指的是一种蒙昧愚痴、无法真正理解事物真相的状态。佛教认为无明是一切烦恼的根本，是因缘法的起端。无明分为：一念无明，无始无明。一念无明指的是人们由“念”产生的无明状态，一念不觉而有无明，一念继一念，而后万念，错误的念头最终遮蔽了内心的光明和本性。


End file.
